


Dare to Dream

by nakamotaro



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Community: kpop-fixmix, Community: kpop_olymfics, F/M, Fanfiction, Figure Skater Park Sunghoon (ENHYPEN), Gen, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean Characters, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Park Jongseong | Jay is Whipped (ENHYPEN), Pre-Debut ENHYPEN, Tsundere Nishimura Riki | Ni-ki (ENHYPEN)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakamotaro/pseuds/nakamotaro
Summary: Where 7 boys tried a new trending app, little did they know...that app was used to warn them on what is about to happen in the future, will they be able to avoid all the difficulties ahead? or will all 7 of them failed to follow the warnings of this unknown person.
Kudos: 9





	Dare to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first work here so please bare with me if I made some mistakes or errors, please don't spoil anything in the comments or else it will be deleted/reported. I will be posting sneak peeks on my twitter account @baebieharu ! Follow me if you want :)

It was a sunny afternoon when Jay received a call from his friend Sunghoon who is working at the nearby cafe.

*incoming call from PSH*  
Sunghoon : hey bro are you there? sunoo is almost home, go grab him snacks.  
Jay : yeah...the power is out but i can do that...what time will you get home?  
Sunghoon : maybe in an hour? ill be back by like 5pm, why?  
Jay : oh nothing...i saw this app that jungwon recommended...  
Sunghoon : then let's try it later!  
*PSH ended the call*

After that call Sunghoon was curious what that app could be...maybe it could benefit them? 

Sunoo arrived at their dorm past 6pm, no one was there except for Ni-ki, Sunoo wondered where the others were especially Jay since Jay texted him hours ago  
that he'll be home by afternoon. Ni-ki suspected that maybe Jay got some food or he went to the bank.

Their dorm has 2 floors, 4 bedrooms, and 2 bathrooms. Sunoo said that at first he never wanted to live in the dorm since he had issues from the past, but when  
he met Ni-ki, he said that his mind changed, Sunoo knew that Ni-ki will be there for him through ups and downs.

\- night time -

The 4 boys gathered at the living room to talk about that mysterious app that Jungwon recommended. Jake couldn't make it on time since he said he'll be  
working to pay their bills on their dorm, Sunghoon felt awkward since there were only 4 of them, they usually come in pairs that's why it seemed empty  
to him. Jay's phone received a notification...

*incoming text from jwon*  
Jungwon : JAY ARE YOU THERE?  
Jay : yeah why? and why are you on caps-  
Jungwon : is the app downloaded already on your 2nd hand laptop? the "Neverland" app?  
Jay : yep...you told me to download it right?  
Jungwon : Shit Jay I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you...  
Jay : why? is it something bad or somesort  
Jungwon : I'll explain later, im omw home...wait for me before you access it

Jay went back to the living room and told Ni-ki, Sunghoon, and Sunoo what Jungwon said. Ni-ki was also scared despite being the toughest yet youngest member,  
he is also scared of paranormal activities or sudden cancelation of actions. Sunoo comforted Ni-ki and told him it's going to be alright while Sunghoon went  
to the kitchen to grab water.

\- at the living room -

Sunghoon gave Ni-ki a glass of water while Jay was opening his laptop."Jay...what did Jungwon said?" Sunoo asked. "Nothing...don't worry about it, we'll  
talk it about later" Jay answered.

When everyone came home they started to access the app, they had a hard tume loggin in due to the slow internet their dorm had. "Heeseung do you still have your  
pocket wifi? the fast one" Jake asked. "Hmm...good thinking Jake...let me get it, give me a second" Heeseung answered in an amazed look. Heeseung immediately  
came back to the living room so they can access the app already.

Heeseung : hey yall are you sure this app is safe? Jungwon?  
Ni-ki : yeah we might catch a virus...it's Jay's laptop too  
Jay : don't worry guys, I no longer use this laptop, it's all just for random stuff  
Jungwon : *sigh* trust me guys it's safe, I saw some of my workmates use it like Nicholas...he's a smart boy, he knows what he's doing  
All of them except Jungwon : okay Jungwon we trust you so much

\- when they accessed the app -

Sunghoon saw a warning sign beside the main app but he ignored it since he thinks it's just a random ad. Ni-ki was hiding behind the couch beside Sunoo while Jungwon  
was texting someone.

Heeseung : Jungwon, who are you texting?  
Jungwon : oh it's Nicholas, he said we have to be careful and use anti virus thingy  
Heeseung : do you mean anti virus sites/apps?  
Jungwon : yeah !

They used the app from 7pm to 9pm but surprisingly it rained. "Guys...this app is getting creepy" Jay said. "what do you mean Jay? I thought it's a safe app?" Jake  
said while being nervous. Jay didn't answer back. "What did you see anyway? it's nothing serious right" Sunghoon said. Here I'll show you *Jay faces the laptop to the others*

*Incoming Message from Unknown user*

Unknown : hey there! finally you used this app, i've been wanting you to use this for a long time. don't worry...it's just the beginning, we have a long way to go.  
don't be afraid of me, i'll protect you before the world ends. it's raining there right? take care i guess

All 7 of them : what the fuck is happening


End file.
